


Day 9: Doggy Style

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [10]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Mild Smut, Trust Issues, regaining trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: This takes place a week or two after the last day.Campbell is starting to warm up to and trust Bill again.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day 9: Doggy Style

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit slower because I wanted to tie off the ends from the last day.

“Bill.” Campbell walks over to Bill who was sitting reading on the sofa. “Oh hi buddy.” Campbell sits down next to Bill on the sofa, bringing his knees to his chest. It had been a little different since the day that Bill had come home drunk a few days ago; this was progress though Campbell hadn’t called Bill by his name for a while. “Are you okay?” Bill asks, putting the book down. “Yeah, I just finished writing that thing for my therapist.” Campbell pulls a bit of paper from his pocket and hands it to Bill. “What was this one about?” Bill asks, unfolding it. “Oh it is just my weekly diary. Are you still taking me tomorrow?” Bill skims through it, stopping on one part. “Do we have to tell them about this?” Campbell looks over and sees that Bill is referencing the other day. “They tell me to write everything that happened.” Campbell shrugs. “Are you still taking me tomorrow?” He asks Bill again, who was folding the paper back up. “Yeah I’m taking you tomorrow.” He passes the paper back to Campbell. “Do we want to try this again?” He points to paper. 

“Why did I have to take that bit out?” Campbell asks, putting his pen down on the dining table. “Well I explained didn’t I? If they read about that then you might not let you live with me anymore.” Bill explains, sitting down at the table and putting a mug of cocoa in front of the boy. “They can do that?” Campbell picks up the mug. “Campbell it’s hot, leave it a second.” Campbell puts the mug back down again. “And they can take you away if they feel that you aren’t safe living here. Campbell. It’s going to be hot.” He moves the mug away from Campbell. “I don’t want them to take me away.” He says annoyed. Bill touches the boy’s hand. “It’ll be okay. Are you all done?” Campbell nods, moving the notebook over. “Cocoa will be fine now.” Bill tells the boy who was staring at his mug. Campbell grabs the mug, downing the cocoa and getting some on his shirt. “Hey careful.” Campbell puts the mug down, cocoa running down his chin. “You have it all over your face.” Bill smiles, moving his hand to wipe the cocoa off. “We should put that shirt in the wash as well.” Campbell pulls his shirt off and gets up. 

“Bill!” Campbell shouts a little later. Bill gets up and runs to the utility room. “I may have…” Campbell is standing in a pile of soapy water. “What did you do?” Bill didn’t know whether to be mad or laugh. “I tried to put the soap in the machine but I spilt it, so I tried to wash it up by pouring water on the floor but.” He motions to the mess around him. “Okay, well now you are soaked so take your jeans off.” Campbell takes his jeans off, standing in front of Bill now only in his underwear. “Bill?” Campbell says, moving over to stand in front of the man. “Campbell?” He asks when the boy’s hand moved to his shirt. “I’m ready to again.” Campbell says, playing with one of the buttons. “Are you sure?” He asks, taking hold of the boy’s hand. “I want to Bill.” Bill wraps his arms around Campbell. “If you are sure.” Campbell squeezes Bill’s hand. “But can you do some things? Like keep talking to me and making sure I’m okay and telling me that I’m doing well. Can you brush your hand through my hair and hold me afterwards and can you stop if I want to stop.” Bill’s heart broke as he listened to the boy rattling out this list, it was a list of all the things he got wrong before when he practically raped the boy. “I will do whatever you want. You are the one calling the shots.” He moves a hand to Campbell’s face. “Not just this time.” 

“Are you sure you want to do it like this?” Bill asks when Campbell moves onto his hands and knees on top of the bed. “I want to try it.” He says, turning his head to look back at Bill. “Okay.” Bill smiles, resting one of his hands on top of one of Campbell’s. “Are you ready?” Campbell nods. “We talked about this, you need to use your words. It’s clearer.” Campbell looks back at Bill. “Yes I am.” Bill rubs Campbell’s back lightly before sliding one finger in, Campbell’s hand twisting so it could take hold of Bill’s and squeezes it gently. “I’m okay.” Campbell reassures as Bill adds another finger, scissoring them a little. “Still okay?” Campbell nods and then remembers. “Yeah still okay.” Bill slides in a third, moving them in and out a few times, Campbell’s head falls onto one of the pillows. “Campbell?” The boy squeezes Bill’s hand. “Are you okay?” Campbell doesn’t say anything. “Squeeze my hand once for no, twice for yes.” Campbell squeezes once. “Campbell do you want me to stop?” Campbell squeezes Bill’s hand twice, Bill moves his fingers out of Campbell. “Okay, it’s alright.” When Bill gets nearer to the boy he can hear the muffled sobs. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything.” Bill helps Campbell move onto his side, head still buried in the pillow. “It’s alright.” Bill rests a hand on Campbell’s back. 

Campbell was still curled up on the bed a little while later. Bill had tidied up and put the load of washing on that Campbell attempted to earlier. “How are you doing buddy?” Bill asks, crouching beside the bed to meet his eye line. Campbell reaches a hand out and finds Bill’s, holding onto it. “It’s okay if you aren’t ready.” Bill brushes his thumb over Campbell’s hand. “We can wait as long as you like.” Campbell shuffles over so that his chin rests on Bill’s hand. “I’m sorry Bill.” He says, with a frown on his face. “I let you down.” Bill shakes his head, bringing a hand through the boy’s hair. “No you didn’t. You are allowed to say no. If you don’t want to do something we stop, remember?” Campbell nods, pulling at Bill’s arm. “Can we just cuddle? I’ve missed sleeping next to you.” He whispers as if he was asking for something bad. “Of course we can, shuffle over a bit.” Bill says, Campbell moves over letting the man on the bed. Bill holds his arms out, Campbell moving to lay in his chest before Bill wraps the arm around him. He turned a little in the man’s arms so that he could wrap his arms around Bill’s torso. “You will always be my good boy.” Bill praises kissing Campbell’s head. “I’m sorry I messed up.” He adds as Campbell nuzzles his head into the man’s chest. 


End file.
